A liquid crystal display panel provided in a liquid crystal display device includes two substrates opposed to each other and a sealant which seal together those substrates. Recently, since the frame of liquid crystal display devices is becoming smaller, the area of a region in which the sealant is formed is reduced, and the sealant is commonly arranged on an organic film such as an alignment film. Accordingly, a sealant which can obtain a sufficient strength of adhesion even with the organic film in a smaller area has been developed. For example, a sealant which is formed of a curable resin composition for liquid crystal display element whose physical properties, such as the glass transition temperature and coefficient of linear expansion, are defined and a sealant which is characterized in that it does not contain an inorganic filler have been developed.